


For sooth, yonder titty did come to me (and I did thus, in turn, come mightily)

by sprx77



Series: On the road, far from home (you don't have to be alone) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Crack Treated Seriously, Fuinjutsu, I am so sorry, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, M/M, Seals (Naruto), Smut, Tittification, Warring States Period (Naruto), okay look, sex jutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: Kakashi gets hit with a seal that gives him huge badonkers. We're talking boobily bobbing big titties. Absolute massive honking badonkadonks. Free range, large-scale boobas. It's a wet-nurse seal and he needs another person's 'help' to 'deal' with them.Tobirama teleports in immediately, with bells on."Well?" Says Kakashi, crossing his arms under his--buxom-- bosom, visibly realizing how this presses them up, and then lowering both arms in disgust. "Are you going to help me or not?""I don't know." Tobirama murmurs, voice dark with lust. "Why don't you bring yourself before me, and I can set eyes on the... problem?"Kinktober Day 30: nipple play orservitude
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama, Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Madara
Series: On the road, far from home (you don't have to be alone) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095449
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	For sooth, yonder titty did come to me (and I did thus, in turn, come mightily)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



> I feel like this should come with a formal letter of apology, but this is ALSO all Uintuva's fault-- the ship, the lactation kink, and whatever else they're doing on twitter-- but either way you are ENCOURAGED to come yell at me on discord if this made you feel things you never meant to feel.
> 
> Also I'm trying to write 500 words a day this year so I'm uniquely vulnerable to suggestions ;)
> 
> Slight edit to title because I realized I was one syllable off from iambic pentameter and, come on, I _had to_

Having Kakashi around is amusing for Tobirama. He and Obito tend to swap personality traits like they're pulling from the same shared reservoir, in a manner reminiscent of their pooled Sharingan abilities. On any given day, one might be bitter and blank, the other irreverent and mischievous, and the next day it's the reverse, or they seem to have met somewhere in the middle. Punctuality or chronic lateness tend to be cornerstones of however they're feeling when they wake up in the morning; optimism and pessimism and a fatalistic sort of nihilism vie for the outlook of the week.

 _Most_ of the time, though, Kakashi is pleasant to be around. It helps that Tobirama can press him into walls and smirk kisses right into his slack mouth, or that at some point he'd managed to memorize or invent a jutsu that loosens and slicks his ass on command. A few rumbled orders and Kakashi would perform those hand signs eagerly and Tobirama could slip right inside, leave a mess that would have Madara snarling later.

The little game of pass the parcel aside, Kakashi has the amusing habit of _poking dragons._ It is easily the second best part of knowing him.

So it is that Tobirama sets aside his paperwork with mounting delight, without looking up, as Kakashi enters his home office.

"Well?" He asks, "How did Mito retaliate this time? It must be good, given that you've been locked away in your quarters for three full days."

"Tobirama." Kakashi says, and he does not sound normal. It's a low, deep voice laced with something like desperation. Tobirama looks up finally and has to bite back a gasp at what he sees.

At first his mind had parsed that tone and went off into a pleasant, impractical flight of fancy regarding certain literary tropes the Capital is fond of; some jutsu-- much more mysticalized than reality-- or herb that can send a body into pure, mindless lust. If his heart sister had been sitting on such a seal and not shared it all these years, Tobirama might have to do something drastic in vengeance. Fortunately for him-- he rarely escapes Mito unscathed, even if his cause is just-- that half-spun fantasy is not the case. However, the reality of the situation is almost better. He can feel his eyes darken with want even as his cock fills out under his inner robe.

"Well?" Says Kakashi, crossing his arms under his--buxom-- bosom, visibly realizing how this presses them up, and then lowering both arms in disgust. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I don't know." Tobirama murmurs, voice dark with lust. "Why don't you bring yourself before me, and I can set eyes on the... problem?"

With much wariness in his expression, but seemingly having exhausted every other resource, Kakashi reluctantly steps forward. His pert tits, larger than his petite frame would sport naturally if he _were_ of a womanly persuasion, bob slightly with each step. Whatever he's been doing in his rooms this entire time-- and Tobirama's imagination has no trouble painting myriad scenes with the fodder right in front of his eyes-- clearly, procuring chest bindings was not one of them.

Tobirama's mouth waters a little at the knowledge that there is nothing but Kakashi's thin grey robe between his breasts and the world. More specifically, between their marvelous shape and Tobirama's hands.

Kakashi sits on the low table in front of Tobirama. They have certainly been in this position before, and from the pink dusting Kakashi's cheeks he remembers well.

"So?" Tobirama's voice is as gravel. He clears his throat a little, astutely aware that last time Kakashi sat at his workstation like this he was being fucked upon it. "Where is the seal?"

Because some three days and handful of hours ago, Kakashi had cheerfully executed a prank upon Uzumaki Mito, and Mito was not one to cross. She always _won._

"On my stomach." Kakashi admits. Tobirama glances pointedly to the tie at his house robe and with a put-upon sigh, realizing it is inevitable, Kakahsi lets the robe fall open.

Tobirama groans at the sight, despite himself.

There's a little seal carved over his diaphragm, and Tobirama's eyes had darted to it with insatiable academic curiosity, but he is a mere mortal and they quickly dart up to Kakashi's lovely new tits.

"They're so _big._ " Tobirama takes in the gracious splendor. And indeed the breasts spill out large and gorgeous, slightly asymmetrical tear-drop curves that catch the light. They're tipped with hard, rosy nipples and even to the naked eye the skin of them is taut. Firm, despite the way they press out beyond the rib cage housing them, large enough to meet in the middle with no space to speak of.

"They _hurt_." Kakashi says acerbically and Tobirama glances down at the seal with great effort of will. His eyes take in the meridians and character notations absently, working to decipher its inner workings, before he abruptly realizes he _knows_ this seal and gasps sharply.

"What!?" Kakashi demands and Tobirama finally meets his eyes, sucking absently on his lip.

"It's an Uzumaki seal." Tobirama begins and Kakashi makes a noise to utter frustration, strangling out an " _Obviously_ ," that he ignores.

"It's a common seal used in Uzushio for wet-nurses." Tobirama lays the knowledge like an exploding tag between them. "There's a variant for new mothers to produce milk when they haven't, for whatever reason, that is far more flexible."

He glances down to be sure and his eyes take the long way back up, pausing on the gentle rise and fall of Kakashi's chest as he breathes.

"This one is for wet-nurses specifically. If they could bottle the excess milk and sell it, they wouldn't be paid for their time or given a rather luxurious household servant position, so _this_ seal--" Tobirama brushes his fingers across it, breath catching as his knuckles catch soft, soft flesh. "-- requires that they be on hand to feed the infant directly."

His eyes burn red as he meets Kakashi's, waiting for the tag to go off. Understanding explodes beautifully on Kakashi's face. He lifts a hand-- jostling his breasts-- to cover it and hide his expression.

"So you're saying..."

Tobirama can't even force his tone to be apologetic.

"You've noticed it doesn't spill onto your robe, either." He points out with biting logic. "There truly is only one way. You said they hurt, Kakashi. It's been three days and the build up is only going to... get worse from here."

Tobirama wets his lips.

"They... weren't this big to start off with." Kakashi admits. "I gave up and came to you because I feared they wouldn't _stop_ growing."

"They will likely continue to grow the longer you wait." Tobirama muses absently. "Once they reached a desirable size for the number of children to attend, the wet-nurse could begin feeding and maintain that size, giving the milk as soon as it was reproduced by her body."

"So someone is going to have to _drink from my tits?_ " Kakashi says, slightly hysterical. "I don't even want to be in the same _room_ as a human infant."

Tobirama knows. The whole clan knows. Kakashi is practically allergic to kids.

"It's a good thing I have no intention of letting you leave here in this state." Tobirama glances meaningfully to the tits in question. Kakashi's shoulders slump with relief. 

"So you can take off the seal?" He asks with great hope.

Tobirama can't keep back the smirk and doesn't bother.

"Oh no. The seal will wear off on its own in a month's time. I will, however, gladly and with great personal sacrifice take the place of the babe you won't nurse."

So saying, he brings a hand up to one round breast, and before Kakashi can process the shock of it, rubs first his thumb and then his tongue over a perky nipple, laving the area under it before closing his lips in a gentle suck.

 _"Tobirama!"_ Kakashi shrieks, cut off into a moan mid syllable, curling bodily in around Tobirama's bent head. One of his hands catches roughly in Tobirama's hair, a position that-- with their current reality-- is so lewd his dick jerks to full hardness. The other hand falls dramatically behind him on the desk, taking his weight and keeping him upright.

At first there's the taste of skin only, and then the barest tease of taste, so Tobirama keeps the latch and begins a leisurely, lazy sucking that eventually pulls a trickle of warm milk onto his tongue. He can't help but groan around his mouthful and Kakashi pants raggedy above him.

Wanting to prolong the experience-- and also hear Kakashi yell for the initial suck again-- he pulls back to say, "If you'd come within the first few hours we could do this once daily and you'd be fine. However--" and he takes the opportunity, to rub both nipples and fondle both handfuls as he speaks, just to see Kakashi's eyes roll back at the increased sensitivity, "It's safe to say that the seal now thinks you're providing for multiple households, and you'll need to see me, hmmm, at least three times a day to avoid the discomfort of being too _full_."

He pinches both nipples carefully and Kakashi cries out, throwing his head back. Not even the one he'd already coaxed milk from so much as leaks without his mouth present.

"What do you say, Kakashi? Will you climb into my lap every day and let me suck down the milk you make? They'll probably be sore after a while. They're _definitely_ more sensitive."

Kakashi starts gasping in time with Tobirama's continued gentle kneading, little sounds spilling from his parted lips involuntarily.

"Will you come from just that, I wonder? Shudder into orgasm with just my lips on your tits, nursing like a babe?"

He dips his head again, not waiting for a response, and reverently begins the hot suck that he could hardly believe he was going to get to experience again and again in the coming weeks. Kakashi shivers under his ministrations, the insistent pull of his lips and tongue, hand threaded through white hair in veritable encouragement.

He drinks greedily until the teat refuses to give more, and then he simply switches to the other. Kakashi's hips are rocking against the open air when he latches on, well-versed by now. The first few dry sucks make Kakashi nearly sob, but soon enough milk wets Tobirama's tongue and he takes his fill.

By the end of it, Kakashi truly is crying softly, and Tobirama sits back with a wet mouth to gaze at him with perfect lust.

The idea of this happening later today, and then again in the night, and so on and so forth, has Tobirama so hard he could rut through cold steel.

"Turn over." He rasps, and Kakashi scrambles to obey, robes falling aside as he bent over the low table. Tobirama's hands trace every inch of his back, sliding the loose inner robe aside and down, and he can still see the edging swell of breasts from behind-- more importantly, he can _reach_ , and so he does, freeing his cock before molding himself along the tempting line of Kakashi's back.

"Do the jutsu." He orders, lips to Kakashi's ear, both palms cupping the worried-sensitive nipples and the joining, resplendent flesh.

Kakashi doesn't hesitate to obey and Tobirama wastes no time fucking into him with slow, measured thrusts. The first dip of his cock into his hot little hole, combined with his rough handling up front, drags an entire high-pitched groan from Kakashi's throat, robe pooled around his body like a concubine from the explicit scrolls Tobirama had read as a boy. He even has the breasts to match, a dizzying thought that makes his pace harder and faster than he normally offers. Kakashi doesn't complain.

Just the _idea_ of him trying to wait it out after this, breasts slowly refilling with milk, until the pressure _ached_ and then hurt, to the point where Tobirama's mouth felt divine in comparison, finally giving in and _asking_ for it, his pert tits in Tobirama's impassive face, is devastating. He could very, very easily reduce Kakashi to begging, if he was already in that desperate state to begin with.

The thought is utterly beguiling and it only serves to give way to more. Hashirama marrying Mito truly is the gift that keeps on giving.

"I cannot _wait_ to see how Madara reacts to this," Tobirama says, half snarling, and Kakashi comes all over his desk with a startled groan, pressing his tits into Tobirama's hands as he tenses for it, beautifully.

Tobirama bows his head, white hair spilling over Kakashi's shoulder and half blending with his own, and follows suit shortly thereafter, spilling messily and easily into the hot grip of Kakashi's tight ass.

He pants into the air, Kakashi slowly catching his breath under him.

"Have I ever told you?" He hums with breathless delight, "How glad I am that you keep fearlessly irritating Uzumaki women?"

"I come by it honestly." Kakashi protests, nimbly, voice muffled from where his cheek is pressed into the desk. "Obito and I were half-raised by an Uzumaki princess, you know."

"I did not know." Tobirama fucks his hips a little just to feel Kakashi tighten involuntarily around him, so wet he's positively dripping now. "It explains a lot. However, I benefit from this tendency _greatly_ , so please never stop. Later this week I'm going to suck one of your gorgeous tits while Madara sucks the other. We've been sharing you for a while now but in light of recent... developments..." He lovingly strokes the aforementioned breasts, until Kakashi weakly swats him away. "... I find myself quite willing to share _for real_."

"I'm not going to survive this." Kakashi moans. "Surely, I'm going to _die._ "

"Surely." Tobirama agrees. "It would be remiss of us not to ensure at least _one_ little death for each time you graciously provide us such a sexy little meal."

Kakashi groans loudly and dramatically into the table, and Tobirama finds himself regretting nothing, at all. He's happy that Kakashi tumbled after Obito from their strange, dark future. Whatever his faults, being around the man is _endlessly_ , entertainingly worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](https://definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Watch me flail on twitter](https://https://twitter.com/jimothydrake/)   
>  [ Come chat on the discord.](https://discord.gg/QcwjuYpB)
> 
> I make no apologies for art.


End file.
